Remanant
Remanant is fairly a new member of the robotic faction, Iron Legion in the Military AU. He was formerly a human, and now, he was reborn into a humanoid robot. Remanant belongs to Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter Bio In the depths of the Underground Chamber, where humans were reborn into humanoid robots, the once called Remanant was one of the biggest yet grueling projects yet. In fact, it was only the beginning, being Remanant and Scarlet the first two be tested and reborn into humanoid robots. Too long that when scientists, and biologists had to get the gist of studying him, but it was immediately brought more to Remanant than just pure force. It would've been just a catastrophe, when he felt something, something inside him...willpower, the ability to dominate....and everything...upon destruction... It was then the first incident when one night alone...Remanant and Scarlet were brought to life, but with an even more destructive...a very destructive force. Immediately, he and Scarlet were finally broke out of their capsules, and he cursed of what they did to him. Scarlet felt the same thing, and the anger of the two humanoid robots were gone bad to worse. Not long, he destroyed everything in the chamber. Details, works, creations, and even their own purposes which were gone to waste, and he even put the place of where he was reborn, on fire, before he left... The pure hatred and intimidation of Remanant was drastically a force to be reckoned with, and apparently, the Underground Chamber was simply placed to the trust of the faction called Reaper's Brigade. Even worse, it was also a top secret information given to the Trussian Empire as well. As he heard those things in the later, his revenge to the two faction empires was paying off the hooks... Shortly, he joined Iron Legion along with Scarlet, and the leader of the faction itself, Ghost, was surprised by their own abilities and appearances. In his favors and much his hatred and anger to the two factions, the humanoid robot leader himself took him in, and he was being now a part of the Iron Legion...As of now, his revenge against the two empires were still in the brink of the path of destruction... But despite that, even if he was a humanoid robot, seeking for revenge, he fell in love with Scarlet, and she loved him back... Appearance Definitely intimidating by the looks to the others. He was formerly a human back when, but now, he was reborn into a humanoid robot, with his organic brain of his. He was barely like Ghost, although that he had glowing white eyes. Personality Despite that Remanant was a humanoid robot, he is highly loyal to Ghost, a vicious yet cold-blooded one to his enemies, and sometimes, a conniving one. His hatred against the two factions is far more equal than anyone else, and he was definitely more than just an intimidating machine. Even though he still hold his revenge, he loved a female humanoid robot by the name of Scarlet. Pretty much that even though they were humanoid robots, they share their love with each other. Trivia Random Facts * Remanant has a huge mastery on using both grenade and laser guns. Most likely that he went into training his weapon skills after he joined Iron Legion. Unlike him, Scarlet only mastered grenade guns. * Of among the people in two factions he hated, the top of his revenge list was none other than Vulture himself. Working on it...